The Final Scene
The Final Scene is the 5th installment to the Nancy Drew PC Series. It was released in November 2001. The game takes place in St. Louis. Cast *[[Nancy Drew|'Nancy Drew']] -- Lani Minella *'Joseph_Huges/Sergeant Mac Ramsey' -- Bob Heath *[[Brady Armstrong|'Brady Armstrong']] -- David S. Hogan *'Nicholas Falcone/Construction Worker' -- Alan Smythe *[[Simone Mueller|'Simone Mueller']] -- Keri Healey *[[Bess Marvin|'Bess Marvin']] -- Punchy LaRue *[[George Fayne|'George Fayne']] -- Maureen Nelson *'Ned Nickerson/Sherman Trout' -- Scott Carty *'The Amazing Monty' -- David S. Hogan *'Eustacia Andropov' -- Alena Saunders Prolouge "Dear Bess, Remember Maya Nguyen from high school? I'm visiting her in St Louis! We have tickets to tonight's premiere of the new Brady Armstrong movie 'Vanishing Destiny'. It's the last screening ever at the Royal Palladium. This place has been a landmark for almost a century and now, in just three days it's going to be demolished! I wish I could've seen the theater back in the 20s before it was turned into a movie house. All the great magicians preformed here, even Harry Houdini! There's a lot of public opposition to the loss of this historic building. Rumor has it local activists are planning to stage a big protest out front tonight. The theater will be closed when we arrive, but they'll let us in since Maya is covering the story for the University newspaper. Oh boy, a press pass sure does come in handy. Maya told me she has an interesting lead and we're on our way to interview Brady Armstrong about the controversy now. I know he's one of your favorite stars. Stay tuned - Maya always gets the full scoop! Talk to you soon Love, Nancy." Plot The prologue is written by Nancy in a letter to her friend, Bess Marvin, saying she is going to St. Louis with a friend from high school, Maya Nguyen, to interview Brady Armstrong at the Royal Palladium Theater in St. Louis. Brady is the heartthrob actor who plays the lead role in the "Vanishing Destiny", a new movie, which is set to be the last screening ever at the Royal Palladium. The theater has been a landmark since 1925. Due to its failing structure it is scheduled to be demolished in three days. In the 1920s great magicians, such as Harry Houdini performed there. When they first arrive, Maya goes to interview Brady, and Nancy decides to check out the snacks. Nancy hears a scream and rushes to Brady's room to find that Maya is missing. Nancy then receives a threatening phone call. Now Nancy has to find Maya in three days before the theater is demolished. Epilouge "Dear Bess, I still can't believe that Joesph-sweet old Joesph-was Maya's kidnapper! He says he planned to kidnap Brady, with the idea that Simone could use her Hollywood connections to save the theater. But when Maya entered the dressing room, he panicked and grabbed her instead. Plan B was to stall the demolition long enough for the historical society to declare the building an official landmark. I guess he's been at the Royal Palladium for so long, he just couldn't imagine his life without it. But despiration aside, poor old Joesph wasn't cut out for a life of crime and pretty soon things were spinning out of his control (Simone's publicity stunts didn't help!) At least he was courteous and kind to Maya through the whole thing. Her testimony should help him in court. The good news is that the Royal Palladium is still standing! Once he heard that Nicholas would inherit his grandmother Louisa's 50% of the theater, Brady decided he'd better find another site for Planet Tinseltown. In order to make amends for things and because he needed some good publicity. Brady donated his half of the theater to the St. Louis historical society. Together with HADIT, they should have this place restored to it's original glory in no time! Not such a happy ending for Simone, I'm afraid. She recived an official reprimand from the National Press Corps for her stunt with the wreath. Still, knowing Simone, she'll be back at the top of her game in no time. So, here ends the longest three days of my life! The premiere of 'Vanishing Destiny' is back on, but I think this dectective is going to wait for it to come out on videotape. Talk to you soon. Love, Nancy." Facts *Joseph mentions the 1956 remodel, when telling you about the blueprints. JJ Thompson died in 1950, and had kids who eventually turned the theater into a movie house. Category:Games